<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See What He Sees by LightDressedAsSatan2MakeUp4HisGodComplex (Wonderlandian_Geek)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645980">See What He Sees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandian_Geek/pseuds/LightDressedAsSatan2MakeUp4HisGodComplex'>LightDressedAsSatan2MakeUp4HisGodComplex (Wonderlandian_Geek)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Look Through His Eyes (Death Note LawLight soulmate AU) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baking, Bathing/Washing, Being Lost, Children, Chores, Competition, Cute, Dancing, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Drawing, Falling In Love, Family Reunions, Flowers, Fluff, Geeks, Hospitalization, Hugs, London, M/M, Moving In Together, One Shot Collection, Patching Each Other Up, Pet Names, Pillow Talk, Scar Worship, Sequel, Sharing Clothes, Shopping, Sick Character, Sleeping In, Soulmates, Teaching, Teasing, Watching Someone Sleep, Weddings, needing each other, spoiling each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandian_Geek/pseuds/LightDressedAsSatan2MakeUp4HisGodComplex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my fic Look Through His Eyes.<br/><a href="https://pin.it/5LjTwez">Inspired by this 30 Day OTP writing challenge</a><br/>Also just a bunch of drabbles in the LTHE universe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Look Through His Eyes (Death Note LawLight soulmate AU) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Getting Lost Somewhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I'm back with more LawLight Soulmate AU bullshit!! This time around it's gonna be super, super fluffy unless specified at the beginning of a chapter. Also, they're not necessarily going to be in order. If things are set at a specific point in a timeline, I'll let y'all know and then probably post a full timeline with the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this!!</p><p>BTW: There are a few prompts on the list that I don’t want to do, or don’t feel comfortable writing. So I found a different prompt list and replaced some of the prompts from that instead. So if things don’t match up 100%, that’s why.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>L and Light go for a walk in London.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YALL. It’s been HOW LONG since I posted the last two chaps of LTHE? And neither Hippopi nor jesicanat have commented on it?? They comment on every chapter??? I’m very confused and a little concerned.</p><p>I mean, it hasn’t been that long, I guess. But it’s been over 24 hours, so...<br/>Normally I post right before I go to bed and then check their comments in the morning. It’s been two days and nothing. I don’t know how I feel about this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you <em>mean</em> ‘we’re lost?’” Light exclaims, glaring at L out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>The two are walking through the streets of London, taking a break from unpacking Light’s belongings in their new apartment. Unfortunately, fifteen minutes into their walk, L announced that he has no clue where they are.</p><p>“I thought you grew up here!” Light cries.</p><p>“Technically, most of my time is spent traveling and solving cases,” L says defensively, “Also, this is the first time since I was eight that Watari is not living with me. I’ve never really paid any attention to what streets go where.”</p><p>Light groans and drops his head into his hands. “Or course you haven’t. And how come neither of us thought to look at a map of London before leaving?”</p><p>L turns a corner, and Light hurries to keep up with him. "We didn't look at a map because we’re both too proud to admit we’d need it. </p><p>“You’re not wrong,” Light sighs.</p><p>“I never am.”</p><p>“No. No, you’re not.”</p><p>L hums and continues walking in silence, Light begrudgingly following him.</p><p>“How are we going to get home?” Light asks after a few minutes, “We’re in the middle of London!”</p><p>“Easy fix, really,” L responds. He pulls out his phone and dials a number. After two rings, the person he is calling picks up.</p><p>“What’s up, L?”</p><p>“Matt, quick exercise. Use my phone to triangulate my location.” L stops walking, smirking at Light over his shoulder.</p><p>“Uh, okay,” Matt says. He’s silent for a few seconds, and L can hear the clicking of his keyboard. “Okay, got it.” He rattles off some street names and addresses.</p><p>L glances at the nearest street sign and hums. “Correct. Now, find the directions back to mine and Light’s apartment and send them to me.”</p><p>Matt is silent for a moment. “You’re lost, aren’t you?”</p><p>L blinks in surprise and freezes, staring straight ahead.</p><p>Behind him, Light is attempting to and failing to stifle his laughter. "He figured it out, didn't he?"</p><p>L scowls at his soulmate as he speaks to his brother. "Listen, Matt, you are not to tell anyone else about this. But yes. Just help us get back to our apartment, okay?"</p><p>"Sure, no problem. But it's too late for no one else to find out." Matt pauses and L can hear him and someone else snickering at his end of the call. "Mello and Near are in the room with me. And you're on speaker."</p><p>Without another word, L pulls his phone away from his ear and hangs up. He shoves his phone back into his pocket and continues walking. "Well, we're on our own."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chap was really short. I don't know if any of the rest are gonna be this short or if they'll be longer. But it was really fun to write, and that's the point of this whole thing. It also didn't have much to do with the soulmate AU, but hopefully the rest will.</p><p>See y’all in three days!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pet names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Light messes up and tries to fix it</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I reverted back to my normal writing process for this chap, LOL. Otherwise known as: vomiting out the whole chap in less than a half our the day before I have to post it.</p><p>Also, I’m working on a Good Omens fic on my other account (TrixxKwamii), so if there are any GO fans reading, look out for that. It’s an Ineffable Husbands human AU and it is <em>ADORABLE</em>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light’s eyes flutter open, the soft brush of L’s lips against his cheek pulling him from his sleep. He grins and rolls onto his back, gently pulling his soulmate closer.</p><p>“G’morning, babe,” he mumbles, voice slurred with sleep.</p><p>Without warning, L blanches and stiffens, pulling away.</p><p>Frowning and suddenly not so drowsy anymore, Light sits up. “Hey, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing,” L says. He avoids Light’s gaze. </p><p>Light fucked up. He doesn’t know how, but he did. He sighs and moves so he’s sitting cross-legged. “L. Please, tell me. I can’t fix it if don’t know what I did wrong.”</p><p>He flinches when L finally looks at him and he sees the tears in his eyes.</p><p>“You called me ‘babe,’” L says, so quietly Light almost can’t hear him.</p><p>“Yeah?” Light frowns and his brow pinches in confusion. He’d been half awake and wanted to use a cute pet name for his boyfriend. What had he...</p><p>Oh. <em>Oh fuck.</em></p><p>He groans and buries his face in his hands.</p><p>“I’m an asshole,” the brunet says, muffled behind his hands. He raises his head and looks at L over his fingertips. “That’s what <em>he</em> used to call you, isn’t it?”</p><p>L nods and wipes at his eyes. “It... God, I thought I was over this. Over being pissed at you for things you didn’t even do-” </p><p>Light cuts him off by gently wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. As usual, L involuntarily recoils at his touch, but slowly relaxes into it. </p><p>“Okay, so ‘babe’ isn’t a pet name I can use for you. Is there a pet name you would be okay with?” </p><p>L sees through the distraction, but he gladly takes it, grinning against Light’s shoulder. “I’m not sure. I’ve never really thought much about it.” </p><p>“Well, then I’ll just have to test some out and see what you like,” Light says, completely seriously even though he knows it’s just a dumb joke.</p><p>His soulmate hums and looks up at him, still leaning on his shoulder. “Yes, I suppose you will.”</p><p>The two laugh and start to get ready for the day. They don’t have much going on today, since they just finished a case and are waiting for a new one. They end up spending the day scouring news websites for something that might be worth taking on.</p><p>At least, L does.</p><p>Light has something else on his mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sweetie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s a joke.</em><br/>
<em>Y’know, since all you eat is sweets.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, I understand the joke. Why?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s a pet name!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, I didn’t think you were serious about that.</em><br/>
<em>No, it sounds too childish.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay, not that one.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Darling</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You hesitated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was reading an article!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fine.</em><br/>
<em>Why not?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It makes us sound like an old married couple. Which we are not.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cutie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know as well as I do that I am not ‘cute’, Light.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I mean, I think you are.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Putting that aside, it’s even more childish than Sweetie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>God</em><br/>
<em>Fine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I suppose you could call me God.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>NO!</em><br/>
<em>That’s not what I meant and you know it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>They go on like this for most of the day, rushing to the bathroom to wash off their arms when they run out of space.</p><p>After almost a hundred different ideas from Light, L finally chimes in with some of his own.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What about ‘Love’?</em><br/>
<em>It’s fairly simple, and it starts with L. ;)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did you just draw a winking emoji?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m ignoring that.</em><br/>
<em>Anyway</em><br/>
<em>I guess it’s cute, but I want it to be something I come up with, ya’know?<br/>
Also, that really only works with a British accent and while you may have one, I don’t.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I suppose.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>L lets a few minutes pass before he puts his pen to his arm again.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>What about Lawliet?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y’all can make your inferences as to what happens next.</p><p>Happy Hanukkah, if you celebrate it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi everyone!! I’m SOOO sorry I haven’t updated the past few days. I missed the last two updates and I feel really bad about it. I honestly have no clue what I wanna do for the next few prompts, and when that happens to me my whole mind just shuts down and I can’t write at all. Plus, if you didn’t notice from my last chap, I kinda got super obsessed with <em>Good Omens </em>recently, and am working on a few fics for that. So SWHS has kinda moved to the back burner for me. And I’m not entirely sure if I want to finish it. I do have ideas for some of the later prompts, so I’ll still try to post them, but I’m not going to post all thirty days and I’m probably not going to stick to a schedule. I’ll try my best, but don’t expect me to post every three days like I have been. I might come back to this later and finish up all of the days, but for now, this is what I can offer you. Thank you all for understanding and happy Holidays!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>